


The Stars Return!

by SenseiVita



Series: The Stars Return! [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shoujo-ai, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenseiVita/pseuds/SenseiVita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of Sailor Galaxia, the Sailor Senshi and the Sailor Stars say their good-byes, with promises to return. Three years later, the Sailor Senshi are now living their normal, citizen lives. Finishing high-school and reaching for their futures, the Senshi are at peace once more. Yet despite this. Usagi can't but help think of the starlights every now and then. Will they ever return to Earth? And what are her real feelings?</p>
<p>Being plagued by these thoughts and normal living, the Senshi don't realize the dusk that is settling on earth. One night, everything changes! Stars are shooting across the sky like mad, dawn no longer comes, and the stars are shining brighter than ever.An old evil returns once more for vengeance once last time! Old friends reunite, old enemies emerge and Sailor Moon is set on a spiral. Will she be able to save earth once more? Will friendships break? Will Sailor Moon finally be able to realize who she really loves?</p>
<p>And will this finally end all the fighting for the Senshi? Tune in on next time: Sailor Moon: The Stars Return!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Return!

**Author's Note:**

> { Hello! Welcome to my Sailor Moon Fanfiction! I am so excited to start writing this. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it! I am basing this off the anime for how it ended. I'll try to post at least once every two weeks on this fanfic. <3 Thanks for reading! }
> 
> -SenseiVita.

Usagi could still see Seiya's face as they departed from Earth. Even after three years, her face was still focused and clear as she remembered the heartbreaking scene. It still felt as though it were yesterday. If only she knew to look between the lines, and actually paid attention for once...Maybe she could have stopped a heart breaking. Seiya's heart breaking. What she once thought was the look of a loss for a friend, Usagi realized, was not the loss of a friend, but the loss of a love. Seiya had loved her, as she loved Mamoru. The pain had shown clearly in her face as Usagi and Mamoru held hands, wishing them off. Realizing the small gleam that twinkled in her eyes, Usagi recognized the emotion: jealousy. Though Seiya was in constant pain, she still smiled for her and called her by her pet name, and asked Mamoru..

  
"Later...Odango. And you: keep her safe, you hear? If I find out you break her heart again, I'll come back and snatch her."

  
Seiya...

  
When Mamoru left for American, Seiya appeared like a knight in shining armor. They had become close friends, and she helped her go through the loneliness and gave her as much happiness as she could. Dates, concerts, trips, school, they had spent so much time together. And even without knowing, fought with each other and against each other. During their friendship and through everything, it seemed Seiya had fallen for Usagi.

  
And had Usagi not felt the same way?  
Usagi sighed, clutching her pillow to her chest as she turned to lay on her side. She felt so guilty with her emotions then. Between Seiya and Mamoru, she was torn to chose. Even now, she felt like that when she was lost in her thoughts. Time has passed, but the emotions had never faded from her. There was still lingering feelings that tickled her everytime she read a letter from Mamoru, how he missed her and whatnot. Three years, Mamoru and Seiya have been absent of her life.

  
Her gaze strayed out to the window, to the starry night. Over the years, whenever she heard a idol group sing, ate dumplings, or simply stargazed, her thoughts always flickered back to the sailor starlights and the time they had shared. Well, mostly Seiya. It happened once in a while over time, but recently, it has occurred a lot more. Hell, she even dreamed of seeing them once more every few days.

  
'But that's not possible...They haven't even tried to contact us over the years.' Usagi thought sullenly, pouting as she did. At least Mamoru wrote her a letter as frequently as he was able to. Not once had the starlights even attempted to communicate with them. At that thought, she became depressed. Not even a single letter from them, or anything to let her know how they are... Rubbing her eyes, she yawned slightly as she forced herself to sit up. Crawling to the window seal, she leaned on her arms and continued gazing at the stars.

  
The moon was full and bright, stars sparkling around it like diamonds, and a few spots of clouds flickered across the sky. Nights like these calmed her, and gave her time to ponder. Seeing the sight before her, she felt just a little bit better.Hearing a lighter, gentle yawn, she turned to her left. Luna stretched, opening her eyes slowly as she awoke from her sleep. Joining Usagi at the window, Luna sat next to her.

  
"Usagi, are you okay? What are you doing up so late?" Luna inquired, using a paw to brush aside her cheek as she gazed at the other. Her gold eyes seemed to slightly glow against her dark, raven fur. Despite being a cat, she always appeared human to Usagi. Smiling, she nodded her head.

  
"I'm fine, just a bit restless is all," Usagi replied, smiling, gently petting her head.Luna swatted her hand and grumbled at the token of affection. They both turned to gaze at the sky, silence dropping between them for a minute or two. It was Luna who broke it, her tone full of worry,

  
"Are you worried about Mamoru, Usagi?"

  
Usagi blinked, blushing a bit as she processed what Luna said. It wasn't embarrassment that coated her face, but shame. She actually wasn't thinking of Mamo-chan at that moment. But another. Feeling Luna's gaze wear on her, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

  
"N-no...Actually, he's not the one I'm thinking of at the moment." Luna tilted her heat at that, confusion settling in. She wasn't worrying over him? Strange. That was her usual answer.

  
"Not him? What's bothering you then? Is it schoolwork? Exams?" Usagi shook her head, and turned her gaze away to the sky. The stars shone brightly at her, making the moon appear brighter and bigger.

  
"No, none of that.It's...Seiya. And the starlights. I was just thinking about them." Usagi spoke softly, leaning against her propped hand. "It's just...It's been three years since they left. They promised to come back, but they haven't either tried to contact us... No letters, no signs, nothing. I just..." She folded her arms and buried her face into it. She cursed herself silently, feeling the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

  
"I'm worried, and I miss them so much Luna...Are they okay? Are they happy? Not knowing, it breaks my heart..."

  
Luna felt her heart break for her friend. The starlights had become close to the sailor scouts in the end, after everything, so Luna could understand why. Walking over, she nudge Usagi's head with her own, and began to purr quietly. Usagi sniffed, lifting her head to smile at the other. Hugging her, Usagi nestled Luna tightly in her embrace.

  
"I'm sorry...I guess I still am a cry baby after all these years," she murmured quietly. Luna shook her head and placed her paw on the others cheek. She couldn't help it, she chuckled at her little princess.

  
"No, Usagi, you're wrong...You've grown into a beautiful, strong woman. You're not the same crybaby I once met. What your feeling is completely natural. You just miss some friends is all. There's nothing wrong with that," Luna comforted, her purring making her words slur slightly. Usagi laughed, wiping away a tear that had escaped.

  
"Really? I'm not...Weak?"

  
"No, of course not. You're one of the strongest people, and Sailor Scout, ever. You're Sailor Moon.I am proud of you."

  
"Thank you, Luna," Usagi murmured, yawning once more. Luna shook her head and sighed. Though she told the truth, every now and then Usagi still acted like a young child at times. Like now. She reminded her of a sleepy child, fighting the urge to go back to slumber.

  
"Usagi, let's get you back to sleep. You have school tomorrow, remember? If you fall asleep again, you'll get school detention once more."

  
Usagi nodded her head, a sleepy smile touching her lips.

  
"Good point. I can't get detention: I promise everyone to go to the cafe after school...Okay, I will. Night, Luna. I love you," and with that, the golden haired princess settled down back into her bed, her eyes closing as she relaxed. Within minutes, Usagi was fast asleep. Luna sat there and watched, a smile touching her lips. She's watched her over the years, and it always warmed her heart to see that after all she had faced, Usagi was still able to find peace in her sleep. Usagi was really strong.

  
Seeing the moonlight flicker in the room, Luna turned her head in wonderment to the sky. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

  
"Well, look at that. Shooting stars..." Luna murmured in awe, watching the sky with awe. Strange. None of her calculations or the news had warned them off shooting stars tonight. A few streaks of light caressed the sky. Turning from the sky to Usagi, Luna closed her eyes and grinned. Even behind her eyelids, she could feel the light touching her fur...The soft caress of a familiar power returning.

 

"I could make a wish for you, it's easy to read you. But..."

  
Turning back to the sky, she opened her eyes and giggled. The shooting stars had stopped, leaving three bright diamonds surrounding the moon. Turning away, Luna returned to bed.

  
"But, it looks like it already came true."


End file.
